Over the Edge
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara, in pain sits on her couch looking at some pills. Grissom decides it's time to giver her something to live for. (Little story about two people I love and want to see happy)


Grissom sat on his couch at his house thinking. He hadn't slept in a while and though he wanted to he could not as he replayed the building explosion seeing me hurt and alone on the curb, then my asking him out. He rubbed his aching head feeling overwhelmed. Lying down on the couch he put his arm over his eyes sighing.

I walked into my apartment dropping my keys on the floor. My hand throbbed as I walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. The cut on my head was still bruised. I looked shell shocked still and pale. I wiped a tear from my cheek looking at my finger. Opening my mirror to look into my medicine cabinet I saw I still had a bottle of potent sleeping pills in the corner. I took them feeling another tear going down my cheek. Closing the cabinet I walked out of the bathroom into the living room.

A moment later I sat on the living room couch looking at the bottle of pills and the glass of water beside it. Sniffing I thought of the last few days, but most of all about Grissom's rejection. My soul screamed out in pain as I started to cry.

A knock at the door made me jump. I wiped my eyes walking over to the door opening it seeing Grissom still in his work clothes looking at me.

"Hey." I said, trying to sound normal.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

"Have you been crying?" He asked, observing me.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh well here I am."

"Can I come in?"

"This is not a good time."

"Why?"

"I am doing something."

"I won't take a moment."

"Grissom, I just want to be alone."

"Please Sara."

Sighing, I let him in closing the door after he came in. I stood where I was looking at him.

"Can we sit and talk?" He asked

I led him through to the living room quickly taking the pills and water away so he could not see them. He sat on a chair looking at me as I sat on the couch.

"What were the pills for?" He asked

I froze looking at him.

"I….um can't sleep." I said

He nodded then he looked at me. I sat up clearing my throat.

"So you wanted to talk to me?"

He continued to look at me.

"Grissom?"

"I…wanted to tell you I am sorry about earlier."

"Oh, that's okay." I said, getting up walking past his chair to the door. "I was just being silly."

I turned and he had walked over to the couch and had the bottle in his hand looking at them.

"Leave those alone!" I said

He turned looking at me.

"I mean, I need to put them away."

"These are very strong." He said

"I don't sleep." I said, reaching out to get them.

"Why didn't you just take two out and leave the rest behind?" He asked

"I don't know."

He looked at me in silence.

"Look I really want to get some rest." I said

"Yes, I can see that." He said "I have a feeling you were going to take more than two."

"Your wrong." I said

"Am I?"

"Fine I was going to…take some." I said, looking down.

"How many are some?"

"Ten."

"I see." He said, looking at the bottle. "Are you leaving a suicide note?"

"Grissom stop it!" I said, snatching them from his hand. "Please leave."

He walked over to me looking deeply into my eyes.

"You were just going to take these pills and then sink into oblivion without thinking how this would affect other people."

"What people?" I asked

"Me."

"You!"

"Yes Sara, me."

"Grissom, you have made it clear how you feel. I don't think you would miss me." I said

"Well you thought wrong, because I would miss you."

I stared at him as he looked down at the bottle in my hand.

"I told you I don't know what to do about you and I, but I do know what to do about this." He said "Life is not perfect and we don't always get what we want."

"You called me honey the day of the explosion. The way you looked at me that day gave me hope that you did have feelings for me." I said, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Sara, you were bleeding and in shock of course I was feeling something. Then you go off and risk your life scaring me to death." He said "I don't know what is going on with you."

"I thought you could tell just by looking at me."

"Well I can't. I am human, and I miss things."

I sniffed looking down at the bottle seeing his hand cover it.

"Don't do this."

A tear drop landed on his hand as I kept my head down.

"I would miss you, Sara. If you did this and had second thoughts you can't go back and correct it tomorrow."

He took the bottle away from my hand then he pulled me to him hugging me. I laid my head against his shoulder crying. Later he lay on my couch sleeping as I lay in bed looking at the ceiling thinking of sitting with him on the couch after we talked. He held me against him till I could not cry anymore then we both agreed to sleep.

I got out of bed hours later walking into the living room looking at him. He laid on his back looking so peaceful. His chest rose and fell slowly. The bottle of pills rested on the couch beside him as he guarded them. I went into the kitchen making coffee seeing him come in as the smell became strong. He looked at me as I got some eggs out of the fridge.

"I was going to make some eggs."

"Sounds good." He said

I nodded watching him disappear. He went to my bathroom holding the bottle of pills putting them back in the cabinet. Washing his face he looked in the mirror staring at himself.

"I do love her, but is it fair to say something now." He said, to himself.

He came out as I set a plate of eggs and toast out on the counter for him. He sat on a stool watching me put a plate down beside his then serve coffee in two cups. He tried my eggs nodding.

"Very good." He said

"Thanks." I said, sitting beside him.

"I want you to take the day off." He said

"I'm okay." I said

"You need to rest."

"Grissom." I said

"I'm taking it off as well." He said

"Is that relevant?"

He nodded eating some toast.

"Your coming with me."

"Where?"

"Someplace I know you'll like."

That evening we drove along the strip when he turned and parked at the Stratosphere Hotel.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"You'll see." He said

I sighed getting out following him to the front door. We went up the elevator to the top then he led me to the roof. I looked around seeing several workers standing by the rides on top of the building.

Grissom pulled me to one that said The Big Shot. He sat in a chair as I sat beside him watching as the man worker strapped us in. Grissom looked at me.

"Hold on." He said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes looking around the town. The man pressed a button and within a second we shot up to the top of the steeple. I screamed as Grissom laughed. We came back down then up again. My heart pounded as it went into a free fall. Grissom looked at me as we were unbuckled. I climbed out of the seat taking a breath.

"What did you think?"

"I think I want to kiss the ground."

He chuckled leading me over to another ride called the X Scream. We got in and I looked up at the stars.

"Grissom, if this is a roller coaster, then where is the rest of the track."

"There isn't one." He said

"Okay, then we fall off the edge?"

"Yes." He said

"That doesn't make sense!"

The ride started and we tipped hurtling off the building only to stop. Grissom looked over the edge as I tried not to.

"That was scary." I said

We tipped back going in reverse then it started to tip again. This time we went further off. I grabbed Grissom's arm closing my eyes as he looked over then at me smiling.

"It's almost over."

"I'm okay." I said

The ride tipped back and once again we were safe. We got off and Grissom held my shaking hand.

"Are you up for one more?" He asked

"I am afraid to ask what it is."

He led me to one that looked less scary than the others. He got in a chair and I got in one a few chairs from him. The chairs moved off the building stopping as we dangled off then it began to spin. I looked at Grissom as he looked up then at me.

"Are you okay?" He shouted

"Yeah." I said, looking down.

The ride ended and Grissom took me down to the car.

"Grissom, thank you for bringing me here." I said, as he unlocked the car.

"I am glad you liked it."

I leaned over kissing his cheek. He watched me get in then he closed the door walking around the car touching his cheek. He got in beside me watching me look at him.

"Sara, you have something in your hair."

I felt around looking at him.

"No, your missing it." He said

I leaned forwards and he pulled out a piece of paper. I looked at it in his fingers. He looked at it throwing it out the driver's side window.

"Just paper." He said, turning to me. I leaned over kissing him fully on the mouth. He moaned pulling me closer moving his lips on mine. I didn't care if he was uncomfortable or not. Imagining the feel of his mouth on mine was a dream come true. I was hungry for more as I put my hand in his hair. He moved back breathing heightened opening his eyes looking into mine.

"Hungry?" He asked

"Starving." I said, looking at his lips.

"I meant for food."

"I didn't."

He smiled a little.

"I know."

"We could get some take out."

"Good idea." He said, moving away to start the car. I sat looking at him wanting to be kissed again. We ordered the take out then started a movie at my place. He sat on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table seeing me come over wearing blue pajama bottoms and a gray tank top.

"Food will be here soon." I said, sitting down close to him.

He nodded looking at me. I sighed looking at the movie then I looked at him. He moved over kissing me. I put my hands through his hair as he put his around me. The kiss in the car was nothing like this. He was more relaxed and passionate. I climbed onto his lap never breaking the kiss.

Shooting in the movie never bothered us. He moved back watching me unbutton his shirt running my hands over his smooth chest.

"I'm…new at this." He said

"You're doing fine." I said, leaning down kissing his skin. He closed his eyes breathing in and out.

"Should I be doing anything?" He asked

"No." I said, between kisses.

I kissed him on the lips again feeling a groan coming from him. A loud knock distracted us.

"That's our food." I said

He watched me got up walking away. Clearing his throat he moved hearing me close the door walking over taking out the white containers putting them on the coffee table. He reached over touching my arm. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Sara, before we eat I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead." I said

"I….love you."

I opened my mouth some in shock. He searched my face rubbing my arm.

"I have been fighting over telling you for a long time."

"Gris, I…."

He covered my mouth with his hand.

"You don't have to say anything."

I took his hand away from my mouth moving closer to him kissing him then I moved back.

"What you just said is the best part of the night."

He smiled pulling me in for a hug. I closed my eyes loving the feel of his body against mine.


End file.
